meryndas_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Caldarion
| Appearances = | Last = | Name = Caldarion | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Half-Elf | Class = Druid | Age = 49 | Alignment = True Neutral | Languages = Common, Elvish, Druidic, Dwarvish, Giant | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Origin = Neverwinter Wood | Family = | Connections = Beofir (Mentor) | Profession = Adventurer | Level = 3 | HP = 24 | AC = 14 | DC = 13 | Str = 14 | Dex = 12 | Con = 14 | Int = 12 | Wis = 16 | Cha = 10 | FanArt = }}Caldarion is a half-elven Druid. Character Backstory Caldarion was born to a human and an elf, but has never met either of them. He was raised in the northernmost part of the Neverwinter Wood (Norwest of Gauntlgrym) by Beofir Moonrage, an Elven Druid. Caldarion does not remember his time before Beofir. Beofir taught him the way of the Druid and Caldarion was an average learner, eager not to fail his master, but sometimes doing so. In his early days, he had problems with the use of magic, probably caused by his huma ancestry, but eventually he caught up. As Caldarion reached his 30s or so (exact age unknown), Beofir started to take him on some, and then on most of his journeys. While Beofir usually shared the destination and the objective, he never shared to reasons for these missions. Since Caldarion was not fit yet to join a circle, he usually was not allowed to attend the meeting, although sometimes this honor was granted. Those adventures were usually aimed north, east or west. On these journeys, he started to meet other races, but living 30 years without any contact except druids left some flaw in interpersonal communication. However, there were always some, but not too many, who enjoyed his company. His most favorite were the Dwarves. Those small but strong things fascinated him, and their way of life (far away from nature under the ground, as his master always said) interested him. During Beofir’s lectures, “what is nature and where is it absent”, was a common topic, thought Caldarion had troubles seeing this from the same perspective as his master. Still, at least from Caldarion’s point of view, there was a love that might be similar as the love that fathers and sons share between them. Nevertheless, there were three Dwarven brothers/businessdwarves, that Caldarion and his master met regularly and could somewhat by described as his master’s “friends”. They also grew fond of Caldarion and introduced him to the mysterious drink “Ale” (he liked it, but his master saw this as a problem) and taught him Dwarvish. Despite the journey’s where they met the dwarves, the ones to the coast were they met giants were his favorites. The reason, again unknown to Caldarion, were not of his interest anyways. They always met the same two giants, a queen and her daughter. Beofir was occupied talkon to the queen about things unknown to Caldarion, but during this time, her daughter taught him Giant. However, those meetings ended abruptly. When Caldarion was around 50, Beofir died in his sleep under mysterious circumstances. Caldarion didn’t know how old his master was exactly, but this death seemed strange to him (maybe only because he wished for a “better” death for his master). Caldarion confronted his master’s circle, but he was sent away, since he was deemed “not to be ready just yet”, so he mourned his master’s death in solitude. After two years, he grabbed his mace and finally left the forest, seeking answers to his master’s death and his own heritage, but still wanting to join his master’s circle. Arriving in civilization, he first did nothing to accomplish his goals, but rather slowly descending into a simple life. He drank, gambled, joked. He did everything he missed in his opinion during his life in the forest. Ten years later, he encountered a dying wolf (representing one of his master’s shapeshifts). Suddenly, he remembered why he left, and who Beofir taught him to be. But he had nothing, only his mace, so he took the wolf’s skin, and started searching for the businessdwarves. He found one, Gundren, told him about Beofir’s death and asked him, if he knew anything about his ancestry. He did not, but Caldarion had a hard time believing this. Instead, Gundred offered him a small job: Delivering provisions to Phandalin. Since Caldarion had nothing left, he accepted and started his journey.